The Ramifications of Happiness
by Mamfe
Summary: Sometimes love won't be enough, sometimes...hopefully, it will be. HR and GD


The Ramifications of Happiness  
  
Ron stormed furiously into his and Hermione's apartment as Hermione strained to keep up with him. She may have been in pretty good shape, but her boyfriend's legs were a lot longer than hers.  
"Ron! Stop it, this is absolutely ridiculous. Harry is going to wonder where we are." Hermione was quickly loosing her amusement at the situation as her boyfriend continued to pretend not to hear her. "Slow DOWN."  
Ron ignored her.  
Ron made a very very bad choice.  
"Ronald WEASLEY." Hermione jumped on Ron's back and tacked him onto the couch. She sat his chest and covered his mouth with her hand. "You are 19 years old, stop acting like a bloody two year old!" Hermione's amber eyes burned into Ron's blue ones as they glared at one another.  
Ron struggled for a moment but then gave up and raised his hands to his face. He couldn't seem to get that image out of his head. Oh God, there it was again. He was going to be sick. "Mione..."  
Hermione resisted the urge to giggle. Ron looked as if the world was about to end. "Honestly, they were just kissing."  
Ron's hands flew away from his face and he glared up at his girlfriend, "They. Were. Kissing."  
Hermione's smile broke free. "I know; that's what I just said."  
Ron looked up miserably at Hermione, "But...Ginny and Malfoy were kissing. In Harry's bedroom. At Harry's party."  
"I know Ron." Hermione couldn't help it; she started laughing. Ron looked absolutely furious for a moment but then a slow smile formed as he watched his girlfriend collapse on top of him laughing. He wrapped his hand in her mass of hair and kissed her quickly before covering his eyes again. "Oh God."  
Hermione laughed again and cuddled up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "We all knew it was coming."  
Ron shook his head. "No we didn't."  
Hermione smiled and forced Ron to uncover his eyes. "Yes we did."  
Ron looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Well I didn't. I was quite happy being in denial thank you."  
Hermione grinned and the couple fell silent for a few moments as they both thought about what was happening downstairs.  
"Ew."  
"Ron."  
"Sorry."  
Hermione looked at Ron, "We should apparate back to Harry's."  
"No, this is all that prat's fault."  
Hermione's eyebrows shot up, "Excuse me?"  
Ron smirked, "Well, if he had ever paid attention to her at Hogwarts, they might have ended up together and I wouldn't have to be dealing with this now."  
"Because this is all about you?"  
"Clearly."  
Hermione punched Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes, thinking about Ginny and Draco. She wished her friend luck, and that they both knew what they were doing.  
  
*****  
  
Looking down at Ginny, who seemed to have gone into a strange coma, Draco Malfoy was at a loss. For the first time in years, Draco couldn't think of one smarmy comment to make. Really, It would have made things a lot easier if Draco could think of something to say that would horrify the girl. Then they could both storm out of the room like any proper Weasley and Malfoy would do and be done with it. Ginny would hate him and Draco wouldn't have to feel so damn exposed.  
Yes, that would be the easy way out, and perhaps even the practical thing to do. Ginny's family wouldn't be happy about this, and Draco's own family (or at least what was left of them) wouldn't be thrilled either. Despite this, and despite the fact Ron and Hermione had just walked in on them...and then promptly walked out, Draco couldn't say a word.  
Ginny didn't know what to do. For the first time in years, Ginny was unable to say anything bratty, and she hated it. The sound of Ron slamming the door was still ringing in her ears, but she just couldn't make herself move and leave the room like she knew she should. Finally, Ginny opened her mouth to say something...hell, to say anything.  
But try as she may, it was futile. There was nothing to say, and both knew it. But there was most definitely something to do. So then, in Harry's bedroom, with a party raging outside, Ginny Weasley let Draco Malfoy kiss her with more passion than she would ever have imagined he possessed...again. 


End file.
